The Damn Jersey
by goldensunflowers
Summary: "Hey, ummm... Listen. I need my jersey back." It started with those eight words. I've always worn his jersey. But instead, I close the door and for the first time since I put on that damned jersey four years ago, I cry. He is no longer mine. FAX. Originally called "Jersey." Collab with MaNyMiNdGaMeS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) Yep, I'm back. AND WITH NEW COMPANY! Welcome MaNyMiNdGaMeS, my official collab partner in "The Damn Jersey." SHE'S MY TWIN FROM ANOTHER MOTHER. OR FATHER. :P **

**Whatever. But I'm still the older twin ;) SO SUCK IT. jks. **

**ANYWAYYS. Oh….and..….Hehehe…if some of you guys are readers from my FF "Christmas with You", I swear, I'm planning on updating soon. Swear. Either that or add a couple of one-shots so look out for that :)**

**BUT BACK TO THE TOPIC….oh and before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: MaNyMiNdGaMeS and I don't own MR. but MaNyMiNdGaMeS does own the idea. (: **

**ALRIGHTYY so MaNyMiNdGaMeS and I are both super excited so without further delay…I present to you, the new, improved story:**

**The Damn Jersey**

**Chapter 1**

_Ding Dong!_

I don't even have to look out the window. I know who it is. A small smile breaks out on my face.

I run to get the door, tucking in his jersey as I go.

Just before I fly past it, I skid to a stop, attempting to fix my mess of a ponytail. Didn't want to look like a mad woman, did I?

But then I stop and grin. He wouldn't care. So I put down my hands and throw open the door, to see him standing there.

"Hi."

"Hey, ummm... Listen. I need my jersey back."

I blink. Once. Then twice. "But I always wear your jersey."

It's true. Every game since tryouts, freshman year, I was in the bleachers, wearing the jersey with his name on it.

"I know, but Brigid wants to wear it tonight."

"Brigid?"

"Yeah."

I look past him to his car, parked in the spot I always leave empty for him. I see the blonde girl sitting in the passenger seat (_my _spot), holding his helmet (_my_ job) in her lap.

"Oh," I say, taking his jersey off slowly. "Let me just go grab a hoodie then." I start to go back inside when I hear his voice again.

"About that..."

I turn around, feeling a sick twist in my stomach.

"Can you not come tonight? Brigid says it makes her feel uncomfortable."

_NO! It's not fair! I ALWAYS go! I LOVE you!_ _Besides, why would me coming make her uncomfortable? There are dozens of other girls out there not just me._ I want to scream.

But I don't. Instead: "That's fine."

He looks guilty, and even though that makes me happy (he _should_ feel bad), I still say, "No, Fang, really. I'll just stay here. Work on my science project." (...Yeah, the one I finished last week.)

"Thanks Max." He smiles.

I nod. "No problem."

He nods. He takes his jersey, still hanging limply from my hand. He turns around. Walks down the stone path. He gets in his car. And drives off without looking back.

I close the door. I spin around and walk to my room. Close the door with a silent click. Then I lock myself in.

And, for the first time since I put on that _damned _jersey four years ago, I cry.

(He is no longer mine.)

**YAYYY! THE FIRST CHAPTER! (: Slightly short but the next chapter will be longer. **

**What did you guys think? Isn't ****MaNyMiNdGaMeS's plot amazing? I thought so. :P **

**BUT REVIEW! TELL US….are you excited? Is this story going to turn into something….*whispers* PHENOMENAL? :) Is Fang really the douche he appears to be? **

**It seems like Max and Fang go far back….what do you think is their history?**

**REVIEWW AND TELLL US. :)**

**Oh and second chapter is coming soon! Hope you guys are excited as we are!**

**-goldensunflowers and MaNyMiNdGaMeS **


	2. Chapter 2

**AND WE'RE BACK. :D Once again. :P Since we already gave a preview of the second chapter on ****MaNyMiNdGaMeS's original story of The Damn Jersey (called Jersey back then ;P) we were like….ahh what the heck, might as well upload the second chapter.**

**So, the second chapter…here it is!**

**Disclaimer: MaNyMiNdGaMeS and I don't own MR. but again…. MaNyMiNdGaMeS owns the idea. (:**

**The Damn Jersey**

**Chapter 2**

I pull into the familiar driveway, into the spot that always seemed to be available and cut the engine.

Silence ensues but I make no move to get out of the car.

A light feminine voice pierces the silence. "Well are you going to ask her or what?"

I cast a glance to the right where a pretty blond sits, holding my football helmet in her lap. Her bright blue eyes fluttered up at me, a questioning look on her face.

She's asking me to walk into that house, demand that stupid article of clothing that I haven't even worn in four years, and give it to her all because—

"Fang?"

Her voice rips me from my thoughts and I feel a twinge of guilt in my chest for what I'm about to do. I force a weak grin onto my face. "Yeah, I'm going, I'm going."

Her face relaxes into a satisfied grin as I clamber out and shut the door. I head up the stone path and lift my hand to ring the doorbell. Hesitating slightly, I pause before swallowing and pressing down.

_Ding Dong!_

I wait for the sound of footsteps barreling down the stairs, just like every Saturday when we have a game and I come to pick her up.

The door swings open and I come face to face with her.

She's dressed simply, in my jersey as always, with it tucked into her jeans. Her hair is tied back messily but she has a smile on her face.

"Hi."

Her smiling face makes me want to bite back the words that I'm about to say but they tumble out anyway.

"Hey, ummm... Listen. I need my jersey back."

She doesn't respond much…simply blinks twice before opening her mouth ….but I can see in her eyes, utter confusion. "But I always wear your jersey." I try not to wince at her reaction. "I know, but Brigid wants to wear it tonight."

"Brigid?" Her voice comes out in a tiny squeak but I'm not sure she knows that as she continues staring at me.

"Yeah." I really hope she won't say no….I'd really rather not face Brigid's wrath before the game. And knowing Brigid…I'd probably be off for the rest of the season. Let's just put it this way. The last time she got angry at a guy, he couldn't walk for a week. I try not to wince at the thought of the pain she inflicted and what might happen to me.

"Oh." Max's voice is quiet and she looks past me to see Brigid sitting in the passenger seat of the car. She pulls off the jersey before shrugging her shoulders. "Let me just go grab a hoodie then." She turns to brush past me but my next sentence causes her to freeze in her steps.

"About that…"

She turns around to face me. "Can you not come tonight? Brigid says it makes her feel uncomfortable." I squelch a wave of guilt as emotions flicker through her eyes quickly; too fast for me to read them before she replies. "That's fine."

I look at her, knowing that I probably have a guilty look on my face. She must see it because she brushes it off. "No, Fang, really. I'll just stay here. Work on my science project."

"Thanks Max." I give her a smile.

"No problem."

I reach out to take the jersey that dangles from her hand and turn around, walking back to my car.

I pop the door handle and slide into the driver's seat. Brigid looks up expectantly. I hand her the jersey and start up the car, backing out of Max's driveway and peeling down the street.

"Thanks sweetie!" Brigid cooes, leaning over to peck my check when my car rolls to a stop at a red light. I nod back stiffly at her. She leans back in her seat, smiling. "I can't _wait _for tonight's game," she says, digging around in her purse until she comes up with a tube of lip gloss. She gives me another smile before flipping down the passenger's seat mirror.

I press my foot down on the accelerator as the light turns green, the car jolting forward, causing Brigid to smear gloss down her chin. "God, Fang could you _slow _down? You just ruined my gloss!" She glares at me and I can't help but think that the girl is bipolar.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, filling the car with stony silence . I take another turn and as we approach the school into the parking lot, I can see that it is already three quarters full. I don't need to even try to find a spot to park; the cheerleaders have already marked out parking spots for the football team.

I park and turn off the ignition. Brigid is still wiping gloss off her chin. I sigh and twist around to grab my duffel bag from the back, opening the door and sliding out. Brigid follows suit and she looks up at me, biting her lip.

She glances at me nervously. "Sorry I'm being such a brat….it's just…I want to look my best when I'm cheering for you in the stands."

I feel my resolve soften and I give her a quick smile. "It's okay." She reaches out to interlace our fingers together and I feel myself stiffen. I'd invited Brigid to come see the game but she had said she didn't have a ride so I offered to pick her up. I hope she knew that this wasn't a "date" thing.

She pulls me toward her and says, "I want to give you a good luck kiss."

Woah. I rear back, my eyes slightly widening in surprise. She doesn't have any of that, tugging me forward once more. _Oh shit…._is my last thought as her lips home in on mine.

**OKAY. So second chapter's up! :) What do you guys think? Maybe Fang isn't that cruel hearted anymore…:P Like Brigid and Fang together? Or prefer FAX? ;) **

…**.What am I talking about…FAX FTW. But anyways. **

**REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**-goldensunflowers and ****MaNyMiNdGaMeS **


End file.
